Struggling feelings
by DaireySyns
Summary: The aftermath off episode 38. Yuma is struggling with a lot of feelings after his duel with Gauche and Droite.  A little fluff keyshipping.


Dairey: Hello nice fanfic readers. Here it is an new fanfic. The aftermath of ep 38

Syns: Took you a while

Dairey: Yeah sorry. I starte soon on the story but then I got stuck, and then I had to rewrite a big part because I didn't like.

Syns: But now it's done?

Dairey: Yep! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was late in the night. The full moon bathed the city in beautiful with light. The stars where bright and twinkling faintly.<p>

All was at peace in Heartland. All were except for one person.

Yuma was lying in his hammock, looking out of his open window. One of his hands rested behind his head, while the other was holding the key. His slim fingers circled around the key, grasping it tight. Like he was afraid he would lose it.

The truth was that he was afraid to lose what lives inside the key. The blue spirit, that came from another universe. Astral.

Yuma sighed. Today events had exhausted the boy. But he couldn't catch the sleep. His mind was too occupied with so many thoughts to be at peace.

He keeps thinking about the duel with Gauche and Droite. The two members of committee, that maintained the duel tournament, didn't make it him easy. Their attacks were fierce and strong. It was a miracle he survived the duel

He turned so his back at the window. Yuma winced when he felt his bruises, which he received from the duel, sting.

But he worried the most about what happened with Astral. During the duel the spirit wasn't nowhere to been found. And when Hope appeared in his deck without Astral, he really got worried.

Luckily couple moments later Astral appeared. Yuma was never so relieved to see Astral again. And with Astral help they were victorious.

After the duel, he separated from his friends to talk with Astral. Well, Talk? It was more something between angry yelling and frustration.

He demanded to know why Astral didn't appeared. But his anger disappeared when Astral told him what happened inside the key.

Astral explained him how Black Mist attacked him inside the key. At first Hope defended Astral against the assault of the evil number. But after Astral felt him in crisis, the spirit sends Hope to him.

Yuma was stunned by this. Did Astral gave up is one and only defense for him?

After they got back home Astral went back inside the key to check if everything was back to normal. Something his heart told him to scream 'no' to Astral. Yuma was afraid something bad will happen with Astral again.

But the spirit was gone before he found the sound to protest. Leaving the boy with a lot of emotions behind

He was angry. Because he couldn't win against Gauche and Droite alone. Again he had to rely on Astral. Why couldn't he win an important duel without Astral? What is he going to do if Astral was in problem and a duel could save him?

Also he was angry that Black Mist attacked Astral. That good for nothing number caused nothing but trouble.

He was afraid. What if Black Mist had succeeded? Does that mean that Astral was gone forever? And in his heart he feared that this wasn't the last time they heard from the evil number.

Yuma shudder at the thought of Black Mist coming back.

He tried to get his mind at ease. But it was no use. Yuma just couldn't stop feeling guilty. Guilty because he had yelled at Astral, while he didn't deserved it.

He felt guilty because he couldn't help Astral when he needed it. Was he really that useless? Astral has always helped him out every problem. Why couldn't he do the same for Astral?

In his mind he was thinking if it wouldn't be better if Astral go to a much stronger person. To someone that really could help the blue spirit. Someone who is able to help the spirit with his quest for recovering his memories.

He felt tears forming in his eyes. Even if he had to say goodbye to Astral, he knew in his heart that it will be the best for everyone.

He closed his eyes to let his tears fall silently. His tears rolled over his cheeks for a couple minutes until he felt a soft hand stroke them away.

His opened his eyes to stare right into mismatched eyes that where filled with concern.

"Yuma, is everything alright?" Astral asked. Yuma quickly sit up and whipped the tears away.

"Why are you here Astral? I thought you went inside the key to check things?" Yuma said trying to hide his tears.

"I was overlooking the ship. But then I felt you being distressed that's why I came back to check on you." Astral said.

Yuma kept staring to hands. He didn't trust his tears if he would look at Astral.

Nothing happened until a blue hand grabbed his chin gently and made him look up. Astral looked right in sad, tormented red eyes.

"Yuma what's wrong? Talk to me." Astral gently said.

Yuma sighed. "It's just. You needed help and I wasn't able to do nothing. I couldn't even win the duel by myself." Yuma said sadly.

"Maybe…Maybe it would be better if you went to someone who can help you." Yuma whispered while tears started to form again.

Astral gasped." What do you mean Yuma? That I should leave you? To find someone better?" Astral asked.

Yuma nodded. This truly made Astral worried. Where Yuma did got this negative thought from?

"But Yuma." Astral said.

"It's alright Astral. I understand it. This quest is very important for you. And I only want you to complete it. Even if it by someone else." Yuma said.

Astral was surprised by this. The blue spirit closed his eyes. He sighed but with a smile.

Astral placed his hands so he was holding Yuma face. "But I am already with the right person." Astral said.

Yuma looked at him in confusion." What do you mean?" The boy asked.

"Yuma you maybe don't know it, but you did save me from Black Mist." Astral answered.

"Huh?"

"When Black Mist captured me he started to infect me with his darkness. My skin was turning black you like his. But then I felt you doing Kattobingu through our bond. That bond is what saved me. It removes the corruption from my body and it also meant the defeat of Black Mist. His body couldn't cooperate with the light of our bond." Astral explained.

Yuma was surprise when he heard this. Did he really do that?

"And beside that you save more than once Yuma. You save me when Tokunosuke took the number and I was stuck in that cocoon of light. It wasn't only Tetsuo but also you who saved me from the first assault of Number 96. And it was you who saved me when Kaito stole the key and duel me." Astral said.

He looked at the boy with determination. "You see, you saved me many times too. So don't you ever think for a moment that you're not strong enough to help me Yuma. You already prove to me that you are right one."

Yuma looked at Astral for a moment, before he smiled and hugged the spirit. Astral smiled too. He returned the gesture and rubbed the boy's back tenderly.

"Thanks Astral." Yuma said quietly.

Astral shake his head. "No Yuma. Thank _you_."

* * *

><p>Dairey: There, all done.<p>

Syns: We also like you guys to review it

Dairey: And please if you guys have requests or ideas for a story. Tell me please. You can gave me a request for: AstralxYuma, KotorixYuma, KaitoxYuma or SharkxYuma.

Syns: Hey! Those three last arn't keyshipping.

Dairey: True. But I don't mind those parings. So leave a message and I will see if I can make something off it.

cya


End file.
